Marie
by Rhianne
Summary: Sequel to All's Fair in Love and War. Race falls in love with Marie, but can he tell her before he loses her? Complete


Marie

Marie

Race stared hopefully at the four-year-old girl sitting before him. He had lost the last three poker games and did not want to lose this one. "Lay yer cards down, Dot."

The young girl carefully put her cards down on the table. "Who won, Uncle Race?" she asked innocently.

"You did," Race muttered as he threw his cards over his shoulder.

"Look at it dis way," Blink said, "Maybe yer jus' a real good teacha."

"Hey, Speck," Dot called to her twin brother on the other side of the room. "I won again!"

Speck grinned but then turned back to Mush who was explaining what charm was.

"You'll have da ladies comin' miles fer ya," Mush bragged.

"Uncle Mush?" Speck had a confused look on his face. "If YOU have charm, why don't YOU have a girl?"

"Foist of all," Mush said tickling Speck, "It's goil."

"Right," Speck corrected himself. "Goil."

"Second of all, I jis' don't want one right now. Dey can git in da way, ya know?"

"Oh," Speck said.

"Samuel! Dana!" Kate called from downstairs.

Jack walked into the room whistling.

"Uncle Jack!" Speck and Dot ran over when they saw him and hugged his legs.

Jack laughed. "Hiya, Speck," Jack rustled his hair. "Heya, Dot," Jack tugged gently on her braids. "I t'ink yer mudda called ya."

"Boys!" Kate's voice was heard again. "Dinner's ready!"

"Dinna!" Jack yelled as he scooped up Speck and Dot, one under each arm, and ran down the stairs.

The rest of the excited newsies followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kate stood in front of the food with her arms crossed. The newsies came to a sudden halt.

"First, if you'd kindly release my children"

Jack grinned and set the giggling twins down.

"Now, go wash up," Kate handed Jack a bar of soap and a towel.

"She's more like yer mudda' den yer sista'," Snitch whispered to Jack.

Jack nodded and led the way into the washroom. Every night the newsies tried to get out of washing up for dinner, but Kate refused to serve them when they were dirty.

"Samuel and Dana get your coats on," Kate said as she put on her own.

"Can't we stay here?" Dot whined.

"No. We're going home to eat with Father and Marie."

"I'se don't wanna go nowhere," Speck complained.

"I don't want to go ANYwhere," Kate corrected. She then called, "Mush! You stop teaching my son your bad grammar!" She smiled and shook her head when she heard the other boys laugh at him. "Come on, children." Kate took both of their hands and started back to Brooklyn.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie was just setting the plates on the table when Kate and the twins walked in. "Hello, Mrs. Conlon."

"Hello, Marie. Children, hang up your coats."

"Mr. Conlon said he'd be in a couple minutes late tonight. He's still got a few papers left."

"That's fine." Kate took off her jacket and hung it up. "It smells divine!"

"Thank you."

"Samuel and Dana, go wash up."

Speck and Dot looked at eachother and raced to the washroom.

Marie looked at Kate with concern. "Mrs. Conlon?"

"Yes, Marie?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes."

"You look a little pale."

"I'm just tired, that's all."

At that moment, Spot walked in and tossed his hat onto a chair. He immediately went to Kate, wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her.

Marie turned a little pink and went to help the twins.

"You're all dirty," Kate said as she wiped a smudge from his cheek.

Spot smiled and wiped some dirt from his hand onto Kate's nose.

"James, you're getting me all dirty!" Kate pulled away and wiped the dirt from her dress and nose.

Spot laughed and reached for her again but Kate pushed a bar of soap and a towel into his chest. Spot grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor.

Kate laughed. "Go wash up for dinner."

Spot shook his head as he stood up. "Guess I can't fool ya." He kissed her cheek and headed for the washroom.

Kate smiled. She heard the twins yell, "Papa!" and knew that they were hanging around his neck. She also knew that Spot would make them dirty again. She shook her head because she knew that all three of them would come to dinner covered in dirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dis is great, Marie," Spot commented with his mouth full.

"Thank you," Marie beamed.

"Children, eat your vegetables," Kate said.

"I don't like veg'tables," Dot pouted.

"Me either!" Speck picked up a carrot and threw it across the room.

"Samuel! Go pick that up," Kate scolded.

"No!" Speck crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Samuel!" Spot barked. "Ya will NOT talk ta yer mudda dat way an' ya WILL do what she tells ya to!"

Speck immediately went to pick up his thrown vegetable.

"There are brownies for the children who behave," Marie hinted.

Upon hearing this, Dot picked up her fork and stuffed her mouth with vegetables. "I beat Unca' Race again, Papa."

Spot smiled. "Atta goil!"

"An' I-"

"And," Kate corrected.

"And," Speck emphasized the "d", "Unca' Mush said I got charm!"

"Ya do," Spot agreed. "Kat, ya ok?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ya look pale," Spot's face was covered in concern.

"I agree," Marie said.

Kate squirmed nervously.

"Kat?" Spot stood up. He walked over next to Kate and felt her forehead. "Ya feel hot."

Kate closed her eyes against Spot's cool touch.

Without saying a word, Spot scooped Kate up into his arms and carried her upstairs to their bed.

"Where'd Momma go?" Speck asked.

"She just needs some rest," Marie reassured him. "Now both of you finish your dinner so you can have a brownie."

As the kids finished their dinner and started their brownies, Spot returned.

"Is Mrs. Conlon all right?"

"Well," Spot raked his fingers through his hair. "She won't be woikin' tamarra. I'se should go down ta Man'attan an' tell Jack. Ya know Kat's brudda?"

Marie shook her head. "I don't know any of the Manhattan newsies. But maybe I could fill in for her."

"But ya already woik 'ere. I don't know how ya would git it all done."

"I could handle it."

"If yer sure"

"I'm sure."

"T'anks, Marie," Spot hugged Marie and then headed up to bed.

"C'mon, guys," Marie said to the twins. "We're going to go a little earlier tomorrow."

The worn out children agreed and trudged up the stairs to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Race whistled as he made his way towards the kitchen for breakfast. Nothing beat Kate's breakfast rolls.

"Heya, Unca' Race," the twins greeted him.

"Heya, rugrats," Race smiled. "Mornin, Kat," he said as he entered the kitchen, but he immediately saw that the woman before him was not Kate. "Uh…yer not Kat."

"Hi. You must be Jack. I'm Marie."

"No, I'm not Jack. But if ya want me ta be I will."

Marie smiled. "I'd rather you be yourself."

"In dat case, da name's Race. Uh…where IS Kat?"

"Mrs. Conlon fell ill-"

"Say wha?"

"Kate Conlon fell-"

"Oh, no! Did she hoit 'erself?"

"No, no, no, no," Marie sighed. "Kate is sick."

"Oh," Race said. "Why didn't ya jus' say dat?"

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash and Race and Marie heard Dot scream. Marie ran to the next room while Race walked calmly after her.

"He's gonna hurt me!" Dot screamed from on top of the table.

Speck stood proudly with a scissors in hand. "Gonna cut 'er hair."

"Sammy!" Marie yanked the scissors away and began scolding him.

"Listen, Dot," Race helped her down from the table. "Ya can't let guys beat ya up. Ya gotta soak 'em if dey try ta hurt ya."

"I don't know how," Dot sniffed.

"Ya go like dis," Race began teaching her tricks and punches.

Marie cleared her throat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Teachin da kid how ta stand up fer 'erself," Race replied.

"You can't teach children to beat people up!"

"Why not? Taught 'er how ta play pokah. An' Mush taught Speck how ta get a goil."

"You did?"

Race nodded proudly. "Yep."

"Kids, go into the kitchen," Marie told them.

The twins left obediently.

"Stay away from Samuel and Dana. You and all of your bum friends!"

Race raised his hands in surrender. "Cheese, doll! Take it easy!"

"I mean it! If you ever come near them" Marie let the threat hang. "Your breakfast is in the kitchen. I'll come back later to cook the evening meal. Kids!"

The children hurried to Marie's side.

"It's time to leave."

"Where're we going?"

"We'll walk around a bit. We can't go home, though, because we'll disturb your mother."

Speck nodded.

Marie took both of their hands. "Good day." Marie then left with her chin up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So I'se walk inta da kitchen, mindin' me own business, an' dere's dis goigeous goil instead ah Kat!" Race told the other newsies over the breakfast table. "Said 'er name wuz Marie."

"So where IS Kat?" Jack asked with his mouth full.

"I dunno," Race shrugged. "She fell er got sick er somethin' like dat."

"I'm gonna stop ovah dere befoh I start woikin," Jack announced as he stood up.

"Awright, Cowboy. But watch out fer Marie. Dat goil's got a tempah," Race warned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie's pace slowed as they grew further from the lodge. She felt a little bad for the way she had spoken. They WERE Mr. And Mrs. Conlon's friends, after all. She didn't know what had infuriated her about that newsie. What was his name? Race. Yes, Race. She decided that the next time she saw him, she would apologize.

"Can we go in there?" Dot pointed to the candy store.

"We can't buy anything," Marie reasoned.

"Please?" Speck begged.

Marie consented. "But only for a little bit."

The twins ran ahead of her into the shop. Marie shook her head and smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few coins. Three cents. Maybe they could get a LITTLE something.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello?" Jack called. He had let himself in to the Brooklyn lodging house. It wasn't that much different than the Manhattan one. "Kat? Spot?" He paused. "Speck? Dot?" He waited again. He heard weight shifting above him. "Don't get up, Kat! I'm comin'!" He swiftly ran up the steps two at a time and slowly opened the door to Spot and Kate's room.

Kate was lying in bed with her eyes half closed. On the small table next to the bed were a pitcher, a glass, and a ceramic bowl with a washcloth hanging out the side.

"Kat?" Jack's face was etched in worry.

"Oh," Kate moaned as she struggled to sit up.

"No, it's ok." Jack laid a hand on her shoulder. He pulled up a chair next to her bed. "Youse here alone?"

Kate nodded slightly.

"Well, ya shouldn't be." Jack wet the cloth and laid it across her forehead. "Flu?"

Kate nodded.

"Is Spot comin' back ta look afta ya?"

"He better not." Kate held her hand to her head.

"Oh, he betta', awright. Else I'se gotta stay here."

"No, Francis. Really. I'll be fine."

Jack smiled at her stubbornness to call him by his real name. "Yea, shoi, sis. Whatevah."

"Francis Sullivan, you've got more important things to do."

"Not really," Jack relaxed in his chair a bit. "Race t'inks yer 'placement is to aggressive."

"Hmm?"

"Marie."

"Oh."

"Says she's got a tempah."

Kate smiled. "A little one, maybe."

"But he also says she's goigeous," Jack added with a sly smile.

"She is. But you stay away from her!"

Jack laughed. "I'd worry 'bout Race."

"Sounds like Race doesn't like her, though."

"Oh, you know Race. He'll fall fer 'er sooner or later."

Kate nodded, tired from conversing.

Jack noticed this and decided she needed rest. "Be back in a liddle bit ta check on ya," he told her. "Get some rest."

Kate nodded and closed her eyes as she slid deeper under the covers. She fell asleep before Jack even left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie looked around frantically for Speck and Dot. Where had they run off to? She spotted them about 150 yards away. They were with that newsie. Marie sighed and then rushed over to where they were.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are these your children?" a woman bent down to Speck and Dot's level.

"Yes, ma'am," Race said sadly. "'Aven't eaten in days."

"Oohh, poor dears!" The woman gave three cents to Race for a paper and handed each of the children a penny. After they thanked her, she smiled and left.

Race grinned and pocketed the money. People were so gullible.

"Are these your children?" a voice said from behind him.

"Yes, ma'am," Race said as he turned around. "'Aven't e- oh, cripes!" His eyes grew wide when he saw Marie standing with her hands on her hips.

"Haven't eaten in days, huh?" Marie slapped Race across the face. "I can't believe you lied," Marie accused with narrowed eyes.

Speck whispered something to Dot and she nodded. The twins ran off down the street.

Race met Marie's glare with one of his own. "I can't believe yer gonna screw up a good t'ing."

"I'm watching the kids and-"

"Oh, yeah? Den where'd da kids go?"

"What?" Marie whirled around. "Where'd they go?" She turned back and glared at Race's smug smile. "I'll talk to you later," she said as she headed down an alleyway.

"Marie!" Race called after her, "I wouldn't go down dat way!"

Marie kept walking, ignoring Race's warning.

"Dat ain't our terr'tory!" Race tried again. He watched as Marie turned into an alley and was swallowed by the shadows. He shook his head. "I'm gonna 'ate meself fer dis," he muttered as he went after Marie.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie slowed in the dark alley. She turned her head when she heard a noise. Nervously, she continued. She heard quiet snickers and stopped. She screamed as two figures pounced on her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Race squinted through the dark. At the end of the alley, he could make out two figures. "Delanceys!" he yelled.

The two figures, not knowing if he was alone or not, and not wanting to take that chance, split.

Race heard a pathetic cry of pain and approached the spot where the Delanceys had been. "Oh, cheese!" Race gasped when he saw Maria.

Marie's face was black and blue and swollen nearly two times its normal size. Her arms limply hung uselessly at her side.

"Marie?" Race gently touched her shoulder.

Marie moaned.

"Oh, cheese! I'm sorry, Marie," Race said as he gathered her in his arms. "Marie" he choked on his words, "I ain't meant nothin' I said. Ya gotta be awright, k? I's takin' ya home, k?" He held back his tears. It was all his fault

~*~*~*~*~*~

The twins giggled as they sat down on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"What a great game!" Speck high-fived Dot.

"Yeah," Dot agreed. "What do we do now?"

Speck thought for a moment. "Go home, I guess."

"Ok," Dot shrugged.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

The kids looked up. "Papa!" they yelled with delight as they ran to his side.

"Whaddya doin' 'ere?" Spot asked suspiciously.

"We're hiding from Marie," Dot explained.

"Where is Marie?" Spot swung Speck onto his back and carried Dot in front of him.

"Dunno," Speck said.

"I'm gonna take ya home, but ya gotta be quiet fer yer mudda, k?"

"K," the twins agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Race carefully laid Marie down on his bed. He covered her with his blanket and then took off his hat. He took the chair from the corner and brought it to the side of Marie's unconscious form. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jack," Spot said surprised as he entered the lodging house.

"Uncle Jack!" As soon as Spot set the twins down, they ran into Jack's open arms.

"Whaddya doin' 'ere?" Spot questioned.

"Jus' checkin' on Kat," Jack said.

"Marie?" Spot called.

Jack shook his head. "Jus' me an' Kat 'ere."

"I gotta go find 'er," Spot said anxiously.

"Awright. I'll stay wid da kids an' Kat."

"Be good," Spot said as he kissed each of his children on their foreheads. "I'm jus' gonna see Kat quick."

"Good idea," Jack agreed.

Spot ran through his head of where to look for Marie as he climbed the stairs. He had found the kids on the Brooklyn Bridge so she must still be in Manhattan. Spot quietly crept into his room and his heart melted at the sight of Kate's sleeping form. He gently brushed a stray hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

Kate stirred, but did not wake.

A small smile split Spot's face and he tore himself away from his enchanting wife. He walked down the stairs, worry for Marie overwhelmed him again. As he opened the door, he couldn't help but laugh at his children who were riding on Jack like a horse.

Dot was wearing Jack's cowboy hat and Speck had Jack's red bandanna tied around his neck.

Spot smiled again and headed out the door. He shook his head as he crossed into Manhattan. Where could she possibly be? He tried to think. Did Marie know anyone in Manhattan? Of course not, this morning had been her first trip and she had never been around wen Jack and his boys had stopped in Brooklyn. He could still ask around. Who knew? Maybe someone had seen her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mush's stomach growled as he climbed the stairs of the Manhattan lodging house. Why wasn't anyone cooking dinner? He entered the bunkroom and saw Race sleeping in a chair next to his bed. If he was going to sleep, why didn't he sleep in his bed? Then Mush saw her, she would have been pretty if her face would have been normal. Race must have picked her up on his way over. Mush playfully punched Race's shoulder. "Do ya know what 'appened ta our cook?"

Race's eyes fluttered and he yawned. "Say wha'?"

"Dere ain't no one cookin ou' dinnah."

Race gestured to the bed. "Dat's wha' 'appened."

"Aw, cripes!" Mush whined.

"Give ya t'ree guesses." Race held up three fingers.

"No one saw 'em?"

Race rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh"

"NOW what ah we gonna do?"

"It won't hoit ta eat at Tibby's fer one night."

"It'll take more'n one night ta recovah from DAT!" Mush pointed at Marie's face.

"Yeah, but Kat'll be comin' back soon"

"An' whattah we gonna do wid HER?"

"She'll hafta stay 'ere tanight, and uh..."

"We ain't got enuff bunks!"

Race stood up angrily. "Den she can have MY bunk!" he yelled.

"Sheesh!" Mush backed down. "Didn't know she wuz so impoitant ta ya."

"Now ya do," Race shot back.

A knock came from the window. The two bickering newsies stopped and looked over.

"Ya wanna let me in?" Spot called from outside.

Mush went over and unlocked the window.

"T'anks," Spot said as he climbed through the window. "Is youse tow da only ones 'ere?"

"Naw," Mush said, "Dey're all downstairs."

"Well, I'll ask youse two foist. Ya seen Marie?"

"Don' know 'er," Mush shrugged.

"How 'bout you, Race?"

Race scratched his head. "Yeah, 'ere she is."

Spot blinked in amazement at the girl on Race's bed. "Wha' 'appened?" he knelt next to Marie.

"Delanceys."

"Dis is da goigeous Marie?" Mush asked.

"Yep."

"Marie," Spot shook her gently. "Marie. You awake?"

"Been like dis all day."

"I gotta go tell Kat." Spot turned and left.

"Mush, go tell da fellas ta keep it down."

"K. Youse comin ta Tibby's wid us?"

Race looked at Marie. "Naw. I don't t'ink so."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kat?" Spot was surprised when he entered the lodging house and found her sitting comfortably at a table by the fire drinking a mug of hot chocolate. Her hair was pulled up and she had regular coloring back in her face. Her eyes sparkled once again. She had a blanket draped around her shoulders and she was wearing a fresh dress. "So I guess yer feelin' bettah," Spot smiled as he walked over next to her. He bent over and kissed her. "Jack leave?"

Kate shook her head. "He's cleaning the twins up. He told them he would take them to Tibby's."

"Marie got woiked ovah pretty good by da Delanceys," Spot confessed.

Kate gasped. "Where is she?"

"In Manhattan. Race an' Mush were wid 'er."

Kate's eyes sparkled a little at Race's name.

"Do you know somethin' I don't?"

Kate smiled mischievously. "Maybe."

"I don't t'ink she'll be comin' 'ere fer a few days."

Kate sighed. "I should go see her."

"She'll be fine wid da boys," Spot reassured her. "Sides, she's sleepin' anyways. Ya can see 'er tamarra, k?"

"Jack?" Kate called ignoring Spot's reply.

"Yeah?" Jack called back.

"Spot and I are going to visit Marie."

"Ok. I'll stay wid da kids 'til yer back."

"Thanks."

"You shoi yer feelin' up ta it?" Spot asked.

"Yes," Kate said as she headed out the door.

Spot shrugged and followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Race was nodding off to sleep when Kate and Spot entered.

"Race," Kate placed her hand on his arm. "You can go out to eat if you want. Or maybe you want some sleep."

Race sat up. "Oh, uh, yeah. I mean no, naw t'anks."

"Ya shoi?" Spot raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

Kate nodded and went to Marie's side. "Oh, Marie! Why did no one tend to her?"

Race was confused. "Huh?"

"Why didn't someone undress her and put ice on the swellings?"

Race blushed. "Undress 'er? Well, uh...seein as-"

"Nevermind," Kate cut him off. She carefully stripped Marie until she was left in her slip. Kate handed the clothes to Race. "Make sure these get washed. James, go get some ice, a rag, and a basin with warm water."

Spot nodded and left.

Race shifted his feet nervously as he watched Kate check Marie for broken bones. "She hoit woise den she looks?"

"I don't think so. But she's going to have to stay here until she recovers, or at least until she wakes up."

Race nodded.

Spot returned with Kate's requested items.

"Thanks," Kate said as she returned to her work. She glanced at Race out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. He was smitten with Marie, and within two weeks they would be a couple. "Jack was right," Kate mused quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack fought to keep his eyes open. The twins had worn him out and he had gladly handed them back over to Spot. He looked sleepily up the steps and didn't know if he could lift his legs that high, even to get to bed.

"Oh, Jack," Kate laughed as she came down the stairs. "I'm sorry it got so late. Spot asked you if I could stay with Marie, right?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"Thank you so much. Do you want help up the stairs?"

"Naw. You can have me bed, Kat. I'll take da couch."

"You were right, Jack."

"'Bout what?" Jack lowered himself slowly onto the couch.

"Race."

"Oh. See?" Jack stretched out and filled the couch with his masculine form. A moment later he was asleep.

Kate smiled and kissed his cheek before heading upstairs to bed herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie's eyes slowly fluttered open as they adjusted to the light. Where was she? This was NOT Brooklyn. Slowly, she started to get up but stopped when a sharp pain shot through her body. She tried again but to no avail. She laid back, defeated. What a strange dream she had had. She had been laying in a bed and a man was sitting next to her. He had been holding her hand and apologizing repeatedly. She had told him it was all right, that it wasn't his fault, but it was as if he couldn't hear her. He had then began to tell her that he was attracted to her, he loved everything about her. He told her that he would die if she did

"Marie!"

Marie looked to the door and smiled weakly at Kate.

"You're finally awake!" Kate stood by her side. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a thousand carriages and then some," Marie confessed. "Where are we?"

"In Manhattan. Race-"

"Race?"

"Yes." Kate laughed inside as she watched Marie blush. "He brought you here after you, uh, well, you know."

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Thursday! Just yesterday it was Monday!"

"You've been unconscious for days. We've been worried."

"We?"

"Me, Spot, Race, everyone. We didn't tell the children."

Marie nodded in understanding.

"The boys will be back soon. Do you feel like visitors?"

"Not all at once."

"Alright. Do you need anything?"

"Maybe a glass of water."

"Ok." Kate shook her head when she heard the newsies enter. "Be right back."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Race slowly opened the door to the bunkroom. Kate had told him five minutes, but then she had also winked at him. He had never been so confused. "Marie?"

"Oh, hi, Race."

"How ya feelin?" Race took off his hat as he approached her side.

She didn't know why, but Marie had an urge to tell him she never felt better. 'Wanna go for a walk, den?' she pictured him saying. Of course, she'd accept. "I'm feeling ok, I guess."

"Dat's good."

"Yeah."

Their eyes locked for a brief moment until Race broke it, scared she would see how much he loved her.

"Well, uh. Kat said five minutes an' dere are some oddahs dat wanna see ya, so"

Marie's face fell. "Oh. Alright."

"K. Bye, den. See ya later."

"Ok," Marie said as she watched him walk out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Race got downstairs, Mush dashed up for his turn.

Speck and Dot were at the table busily writing.

"Whatchya doin, kiddos?" Race stood behind them.

"Planning our party," Speck told Race seriously.

"We're gonna be five," Dot held up four fingers.

Race raised his eyebrows. "How many finga's ya got on yer hand, Dot?" he said, hoping she'd make the connection.

Dot held up all five of her fingers. "Five."

"An' how old ya gonna be?"

"Five." Dot put her thumb back down.

"K. Jus' checkin," Race said. He laughed and shook his head as he went to sit down by Jack. "Heya, Jack. Dot's got yer brains."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, she does."

"So how old's she gonna be?"

"Five." Jack held up four fingers.

Race and Jack laughed.

"Deir boithday's in t'ree days," Jack said. "We're all goin ta Medda's. Marie should be up ta dat, dontcha t'ink?"

Race blushed a little and tried to shrug indifferently. "Yeah."

Mush came back down the stairs. "Next!" he called out.

"Jack, will you take the kids home?" Kate asked. "And tell Spot about Marie, if you would."

"Shoi, Kat," Jack rose to his feet. "C'mon guys."

With whoops and hollers the twins jumped into Jack's arms.

Race remained by the fire, thinking. Medda's place. When they went to Medda's for the party he would ask her. He would ask Marie to be his girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie squirmed uncomfortably under Race's gaze. The only reason she came was for the twins.

Medda walked over to the table, all dressed up for the special event. "C'mon, birthday boy! Let's dance!"

Speck grinned and eagerly followed her onto the floor.

Spot noted Dot's disappointed face. "C'mon," he said as he swept her up in his arms and onto the floor.

Now only Kate, Marie, Race, and Mush were left at their table.

Jack swaggered up next to Kate and gave an exaggerated bow. "May I have dis dance?"

Kate beamed. "You may."

The trio left at the table watched them go.

Mush took a deep breath. "So ya wanna dance, Marie?"

Marie glanced at Race before nodding and accepting Mush's offered hand.

Race glared at Mush as he passed. He absentmindedly pulled out a cigar and lit it as he continued to watch Mush flirt with Marie.

Kate cleared her throat from behind Race, but he hadn't even heard her approach. She yanked the cigar from his mouth and stomped it out.

"Hey!" Race stood up when he felt the cigar leave his mouth.

"Come and dance!" Kate pulled his sleeve like a little girl wanting to dance with her father.

"Naw," Race gently removed his arm from Kate's hold and sat back down.

Kate was just about to put when Boots walked by and swept her back into the multitude.

Race sunk even lower in his chair. He watched enviously as Marie was passed from newsie to newsie. He saw Mush coming back to table with a lopsided grin. Race rose as Mush approached.

"Heya, Race."

"Of all da lowdown, doity," Race growled through gritted teeth.

"What?"

Kate left Blink's side immediately when she saw Race and Mush confront eachother. She stood next to Mush and held his arm. "Please, Mush," she pleaded.

Race's hands balled into fists. "Ya know what."

Mush narrowed his eyes against his friend. "Maybe."

"Why, you!" Race swung his fist.

Mush, knowing Race would swing sooner or later, ducked quickly.

Race's fist continued on its path and connected with Kate's face.

Kate's hand clapped over her eye as she flew to the floor.

Race's mouth dropped open. "No!" he yelled.

In a flash Spot had Race by the collar against the wall. His eyes spit fire and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Kat!" Mush and Jack knelt on either side of her.

"What d'ya t'ink yer doin?" Spot demanded of Race.

"I-I-I-" Race stammered.

"Oh, Kat!" Jack cradled Kate against his chest.

Marie's face turned bright red and she briskly walked out. Race's eyes followed Marie out the door. Jack laid a restraining hand on Mush's arm to stop him from following Marie.

Kate rose slowly, with the help of Jack, Boots, and Mush. She walked over to where Spot still had Race pinned to the wall and gently folded back Spot's fingers from Race's shirt. "It's late," she said quietly. "We better get the children home."

"Kat," Race reached out for her but Spot led her away, throwing a final glare in his direction.

"I'll walk ya home," Jack offered with the twins at his side.

"What happened?" Dot asked taking in all the solemn faces.

"T'ings jus' di'nt woik out da way dey wuz 'sposed ta."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack waited until Spot had the twins upstairs to talk to Kate. "What am I gonna do 'bout Race?"

"He's got to tell Marie his feelings," Kate said as she wrapped a bag of ice in a towel.

"How're we gonna get 'im ta do dat?"

Kate put the ice on her eye. "You can't make him do that. He's got to do it by himself."

Jack sighed. "He did 'imself tanight."

Kate thought for a moment. "Maybe he needs a push."

"Mush was a push."

"A bigger one." Kate's eyes glinted.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What ah ya thinkin' of, Kat?"

Kate smiled. "Oh, it's probably a bad idea."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Kat."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Hmm?"

"Kat!"

"Well, if just Mush can push Race that much, what would happen if ALL of your newsies liked Marie?"

"No, Kat. No way! Race'll kill us all if he found out."

Kate nodded. "Either that or he'll thank us."

"No! Foiget it!"

"Well, at least it's an idea. It's better than him starting fights."

Jack thought for a moment. "Let me sleep on it, k? Sleep good." Jack bend and kissed Kate's cheek.

"Alright. Goodnight, Cowboy."

Jack's head swam as he left. Kate's idea was crazy- no, it was ludicrous! And it just might work.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is everyone here?" Kate asked.

Marie finished counting. "No, there's one missing."

"It's Mush," Kate said automatically. She and Marie had been slaving all day to prepare the feast. It was sort of a make-up for the previous night. Kate was not in a mood to wait. "Will someone go get Mush?" Kate called above the noisy newsies.

"I will," Jack volunteered.

"Hurry up. It's going to get cold!"

Jack went up the stairs two at a time. His stomach had been growling for hours and smelling Kate and Marie's food was torture. "Mush, time foh dinnah," Jack said as he walk into the bunkroom. "Whaddya doin?"

Mush was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. He was writing fervently as if his life depended on it. He finally stopped and pushed the pen and book under his pillow. "Thinkin."

"'Bout what?"

Mush grinned. "I met a goil dis moinin. Name's Christi McKann. She-"

"Let me guess. Sapphire eyes? Haih like a flowin rivah? Slendah and tall like a tree?"

"Yeah," Mush smiled sheepishly.

"Ya can tell us latah, lovah boy," Jack said as he ushered Mush out the door. The guys could get a little jealous if they didn't have a girl of their own. "But if I don't eat, I's gonna get a hole in me stomach."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"K, guys. We ain't got much time. Race'll be back soon."

"What's dis all about, Jack?"

"Jus' hang on."

"Shaddup an' listen ta what Jack's gotta say!"

"T'anks. K, guys, dis is da plan. We all gotta pretend dat we got somethin fer Marie."

"What?"

"C'mon, guys," Jack pleaded. "Dis'll woik. I know it will. Race'll move fastah if dere's competition."

Mush cocked an eyebrow. "Jack, I got meself a goil."

"Den brag about her! Make Race want a goil."

"I dunno, Jack."

"I'm in," Snoddy spoke up.

"Me, too," Boots stood.

"I guess. Why does Race hafta be so noivous?"

In moments, every newsie was chattering excitedly about how each of them would invade Race's territory.

Jack leaned back contentedly and smiled smugly. There wasn't any way this plan could fail.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Race, could you please put this pan up there. I can't quite reach."

"Shoi, but den I gotta go."

Race took the pan from Kate and put it up where she had described. Kate wrung her hands nervously. She was running out of ways to detain him.

"Dere ya go," Race said as he headed out the door.

"Thank you," Kate called after him before letting out a deep sigh. She hoped she had given Jack enough time to talk to the newsies.

"Ya comin ta bed?" Spot asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Kate leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes. "Yeah. The twins went to bed ok?"

"Yeah. Marie's readin ta 'em now."

Kate wrapped her arms around Spot's neck as he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mrs. Conlon? Can we talk?"

"Of course Marie."

The two women were in the Manhattan lodging house kitchen preparing the breakfast.

"I have to tell you something."

Kate wiped her hands on her apron and sat down. "What is it?"

"A couple of months ago I found an ad in the paper. Someone from Colorado was looking for a housekeeper. He lives on a ranch and pays $.50 a day, plus free room and board. I wrote to him and I got a reply yesterday. He wants me to come out in three days."

"So you've already accepted?" Kate's eyes were wide.

"No," Marie twisted the towel in her hands. "If I accept, I'm supposed to get on the train and he'll meet me there. If I'm there he'll take me home, and if I'm not he understands."

"Well," Kate replied slowly, "It sounds like a wonderful opportunity, Marie."

Marie beamed. "Oh, Mrs. Conlon! Do you mean it?"

Kate nodded and stood. The two women embraced, both with tears in their eyes. They heard the twin's fit of giggles and knew that the newsies were coming down.

"Ok," Kate said as she wiped her eyes. She picked up a plate of rolls. "Ready?"

Marie nodded and also picked up a plate of rolls. "Breakfast is served."

Kate shook her head when she saw the two newsies tickling her children. She set the rolls on the table and then put her hands on her hips.

"Mother!" Speck giggled as he wiggled away from Blink. He reached up for Kate to hold him.

Kate smiled and lifted Speck up into her arms.

Race finished tickling Dot and set her on his shoulders.

"Moinin, Marie," Blink kissed her on the cheek as Race watched carefully. Blink reached for one of the rolls on the plate but Marie held them away.

"Not yet," Marie scolded gently.

"Ya look goigeous," Blink commented. He was pleased when Race cocked his eyebrows. He reached for a roll again but was stopped when Race whacked him upside the head.

"Whattsa matta wid you?" Race said. "Ain't ya hoid da lady da foist time?"

Blink scowled, even though he was pleased with Race's reaction. Maybe Jack's plan would work.

"Blink," Kate began sweetly, "would you tell the guys that breakfast is ready?"

"Shoi. Hey, guys!" Blink yelled. "Food!"

"I could've done that," Kate said as she set Speck down.

Blink shrugged. "Den ya can do it next time."

Race shook his head.

The newsies pounded down the stairs, ever-ready for Kate and Marie's food.

"Uncle Jack!" Speck jumped into his arms.

Each newsie complimented Marie on either her dress, hair, or her cooking. Race's upper lip raised in disgust as he watched Marie smile shyly and thank each one. He was watching so intently that he didn't even notice when Mush lifted Dot down from his shoulders.

"Race, did ya heah me?"

Race snapped back to attention and looked at Mush. "Sorry. Whadja say?"

"Dat I got meself a goil."

"Mm."

"Yep. Christi."

"Yeah, well, I gotta eat."

As Race left, Mush grinned down into his arms at Dot. "Ya hungry?"

Dot nodded. "Very."

"How many times I gotta tell ya?" Mush shook his head. "It's lots, not very."

Dot wrinkled her nose. "Nuh-uh! Mother says it's very."

"But yer mudda also says dat we don't got good gramma. Do YOU t'ink dere's anythin wrong wid da way we talk?"

Dot thought for a moment and shook her head. "Papa talks like you."

"See?"

"I t'ink yer right."

"Hey!" Mush called out. "She's startin ta talk like a noimal poison!"

Dot giggled and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ya ok, dere, Race?" Jack slapped Race on the back. "Ya look kinda concoined."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Race was brought back to reality once again.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Marie looks good taday, don't she?"

Race shrugged. "I guess."

"Whattsa mattah? Ya don't like Marie?"

"I- aw foiget it."

"What?"

"Who ca'es? Looks like she could 'ave any newsie in dis buildin."

"Yeah, but I hoid dat she's only in'trested in ONE."

Race raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? Who?"

Jack smiled. "Who ca'es?"

"Jus' curious."

"Well, don' say nuttin, but Kat told me dat she likes YOU."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, you don' say nothin eider, but I kinda like Marie."

"No!" Jack feigned surprise. "Ya should tell 'er."

Race shook his head. "She might change her mind."

Jack worked very hard to refrain from hitting him. Maybe Kate hadn't realized just how hard this was going to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*Two Days Later*

"Oh, Mrs. Conlon! It's beautiful!"

"It looks perfect on you."

"Are you sure you don't want to wear it?"

"Yes. It's your night."

Marie twirled in front of the mirror and smiled with delight at her reflection. Kate had lent her a deep green dress with white lace around the neck.

"We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Kate smiled weakly. "We better leave pretty soon, or you'll be late for your own party."

"Will it be just us?"

"Yes. Medda has promised that we will have the place all to ourselves."

Marie smiled. "Let's go."

The two women linked arms and walked down the stairs to the entryway where Spot and the twins were waiting. The women broke apart as Spot took Kate's arm and each of the children took one of Marie's hands.

"All o' da boys'll be jealous o' me, walkin 'round with da two prettiest goils in da state."

Kate smiled and laid her head on Spot's shoulder. She felt at peace, despite that Marie would be leaving in the morning. She only hoped that this party at Medda's would go better than the last one had.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Try not ta drool on da table, k?" Jack whispered to Race, who was staring at Marie.

She looked like royalty. Her red hair was piled elegantly atop her head and the green dress she wore only added to her fair complexion and slim figure.

Race was glad he had not sat at her table. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. Again.

"So ya gonna tell 'er tanight?"

Race took a big gulp of his water before answering Jack. "Nope."

"Why not? It'd be nice if youse two had a chance togetha."

"We don't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz. She could 'ave any fella in dis room."

"So it might as well be you."

"Or Blink. Or Snoddy. Or Boots. Or-"

"Fine." Jack snapped as he stood up, not able to contain his anger any longer. "I jus wanted ta give Marie a happy party is all." Jack walked over to Kate's table and sat down hard next to her.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked quietly.

"Maybe da fellas should stop wid da act. I t'ink it's intimidatin Race."

"Does he realize she's leaving in the morning?"

"Yeah."

Marie smiled as she watched Dot curtsy and accept her father's invitation to dance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Race. She turned her head and looked at him. He looked miserable. Marie swiftly stood from the table and walked determinedly over to Race. "Wanna dance?"

Race looked up into Marie's smiling face. He quickly stood. "Shoi." Maybe Jack was right about her liking him.

"He's jus so-"

"Jack!" Kate interrupted him. "Look!"

Jack swung his gaze and his jaw dropped when he saw Race and Marie dancing. "How'd dat 'appen?"

"I don't know. But I think they're together." Kate smiled and reached for Speck's hand. Mother and son mixed in with the other dancers, leaving Jack alone to his thoughts.

Marie nearly melted under Race's gaze. 'I want to stay. With you. Ask me to stay!' her heart pleaded.

Race was mesmerized by the girl before him. She was unbelievably enchanting. If only the dance would never end. Just one thing was gnawing at him "So what is it here dat makes ya wanna leave?"

Marie, caught off-guard, was speechless. "Nothing. I-"

Race, reading her reaction wrong, was insulted. "Ya ain't gotta dance wid me cuz ya feel bad fer me."

They stopped dancing.

Marie's mouth dropped open and she blinked. "I danced with you because I wanted to. Though I'm not so sure anymore."

"I get it."

"It's about time!"

"What's dat 'sposed ta mean?"

"You know what? I like this place. I like it a lot. I like YOU a lot. But if you don't want me here, why should I stay?" Marie lifted her chin and headed for the door, stopping at Jack's table. "Tell Mrs. Conlon that I had a few more things to take care of." She swung her coat around her shoulders and left. She just had one stop to make.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure there's nothing earlier?"

"Yes, ma'am. An hour earlier is all I can do fer ya."

Marie sighed. "All right," she decided pushing her ticket towards the clerk.

The clerk ripped it in half and wrote up a new one. "Your train leaves at six o'clock tomorrow morning. Boardin' is fifteen minutes before."

"Thank you," Marie said as she took the ticket. "I appreciate it so much."

The old man smiled and watched her go. She was so charming. He wondered what reason she had to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kate yawned as she walked down the stairs. It was 5:40 and she wanted to make Marie a special breakfast before she had to go to Manhattan to cook. She spotted a note on the table and she picked it up and read it carefully.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Conlon,

Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. It was more convenient for me to leave earlier so I have. Forgive me for not telling you. I left at 5:30, and I will board at quarter to. Say goodbye to everyone for me. I'll write.

In my heart forever,

Marie

Kate ran up the stairs and after informing Spot that she was running an errand, she ran back downstairs and out the door, all the way to Manhattan.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack reached up and banged the clapper against the bell until he heard Weasel coming.

"I'm comin! I'm comin!" Weasel yelled as he opened the window. He glanced at his watch. "Yer early," he complained.

Jack shrugged. "I know. But I figgered ya missed us. Awwww, now where ah me pals Osca' an' Morris?"

"Gone," Weasel snapped. "They had ta pick Alex up from the train station."

"Who's Alex?" Jack asked.

"Deir othah siblin."

"How many kids ah dere?"

"Jus three," Weasel assured him.

Jack turned to the newsies. "We're gonna have anudda Delancey," he announced. "Name's Alex. An here we wuz worryin dat dere were only TWO Delancey bruddas."

The newsies laughed.

"Jack turned back to Weasel with a big, lopsided grin on his face. "Da usual," he said slapping his money on the counter.

Weasel took the money and plopped the papers down. "Next!" he called.

"Heya," Race said. "Spot me fifty papes?"

"Chances?"

"Good. Real good."

"I'll give ya forty."

"T'anks," Race said taking the papers. "Jack, mind if I 'ead out?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. He liked to keep the newsies together. It was very seldom that one went out before another. "Why?"

"Gotta clear me 'ead."

"Awright, Race."

"T'anks." Race headed down the street. He couldn't decide if he should say goodbye to Marie or not. "I will," he said out loud.

"Race!" Kate ran up to him and grabbed his arms. "Where's Jack?" she asked desperately.

"Getting papes. Why?"

"Marie's left early!" Kate called over her shoulder as she sprinted away.

Race's heart beat faster. Early? He dropped his papers and rant to the train station.

The last whistle blew to let everyone know that it would be pulling out in one minute.

A man stopped Race at the door. "I'm sorry, son. It's too late to board."

"Please!" Race struggled to get through.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to catch the next one."

Race pushed away and went back outside. He nimbly climbed over the fence and dropped to his feet. "Marie!" he yelled as he ran alongside the train. "Marie! I'm sorry! I love you! I want ya ta stay!"

As the train sped up, Race fell behind. He finally stopped running and called one more time, "Marie, I love you!"

"I love you, too."

Race whirled around to find Marie with her luggage around her ankles. "Marie!"

"I couldn't do it, Race. I couldn't leave."

"I shoulda told ya sooner" Race's voice trailed off as he leaned in and kissed her.

The rest of the newsies bounded in but stopped short when they saw the couple. The newsies cheered and the couple quickly pulled away. The newsies parted as Kate ran through and hugged Marie.

Race and Jack picked up Marie's bags and followed the two women back to Brooklyn.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mush caught the sight of a girl struggling with her luggage. He walked up to her and politely asked, "Can I help ya, miss?"

"Oh," she smiled. "No, thank you. My help will arrive shortly. Thank you for the offer."

Mush smiled. "Shoi. Anytime. Name's Mush." He held out his hand.

"Alexandra," she told him as she shook his hand.

"Well, we's wuz jus gonna celebrate, but if ya evah need anythin, ya can find me ovah dere." Mush thumbed down his selling street.

"Thank you."

Mush tipped his hat and then hurried to catch up with his friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*One Month Later*

"Moinin," Race greeted Marie as he kissed her on the cheek.

Marie smiled. "Three weeks. It's been three weeks already. It still seems like a dream."

Race glanced at his watch. "I'm 'eading out."

"You're early."

"I wanted ta stop by da lodgin 'ouse."

"All right."

The couple kissed again before Race left. Marie sighed with contentment as she gazed around their small apartment. She absolutely loved her life. She finished the last of her coffee and then checked herself in the mirror. She had a job interview at Tibby's for waitressing and wanted to look her best. She smiled at her reflection and couldn't help looking down at her hand. She watched the way the light hit the small gold band. She was never happier. Her smile grew and she left the apartment floating on a cloud.

The End


End file.
